Perfect Way to Spend New Years Eve
by bumblebeecamaro
Summary: Takes place before New Moon...let's just say that...jk! Just some fun that the Twilight character's had on New Years.


_New Year's Eve: Twilight Style_

_**Third Person Point of View**_

"Why do we have to play this dumb childish game?" Rosalie wondered, annoyed at Alice for even suggesting Truth or Dare.

"Come on babe, it's just a game." Emmett said. (**Movie Quote!**)

Rosalie grimaced and looked away.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Alice asked excitedly. She was all for the New Year's Eve party mood.

Emmett smiled and raised his hand slightly. "I'll go." He said readily.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Uh…..hmmm…..Bella...." He smirked evilly. "Truth…or dare?"

Bella blushed. "Truth." She muttered quietly.

"How does Edward pleasure you?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

Edward glared and Bella looked away, embarrassed.

"Pass." She mumbled.

"No chickens in this game." Alice cut in.

Bella frowned. "Um, he kisses me." She said sourly.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bella, you know kissing doesn't count as pleasure." He corrected.

"If it doesn't count, then why don't you kiss Jasper?" Edward suggested.

"Um…no." Emmett replied straightforwardly.

Jasper straightened up. "No way." He agreed.

Edward chuckled. "Just wait till I get to one of you two." He said devilishly.

Emmett swallowed, but ignored him. "So, Bella? Answer the question."

"Um…he…touches me…" She whispered, blushing furiously.

Edward squeezed her hand. "Emmett…." He warned.

He frowned at Edward. "Touches you where, Bella?" He continued.

"You know where, Emmett. Stop trying to give yourself an erection." Rosalie snapped.

Emmett looked super embarrassed. "Okay, you can stop now, Bella. Your turn to ask." He said, changing the subject quickly.

Bella thanked Rose silently. "Um, Alice, truth or dare?" She asked; glad to not be the one in the spotlight.

"Dare." Alice responded confidently.

Bella thought for a second. "I dare you…to kiss Emmett." She said, pleased with herself.

Alice giggled. "Easy." She said before tackling Emmett and kissing him deeply before backing away.

"Shit, Alice." Emmett muttered. _She's a hot kisser…_ He thought.

Edward chuckled. "Really, Emmett?" He wondered. Emmett ignored him and stayed silent.

Alice smiled. "Edward…"

"Truth, I can see what you're going to dare me to do remember?" He asked.

She frowned slightly. "Fine…which one of us is more attractive?"

"Rose." He answered.

Alice grimaced. "I meant, Emmett or Jazzy."

"I'd have to say, Jasper." He replied.

Emmett stared angrily. "This game _sucks_." He hissed.

Edward laughed. "Jasper…your turn." He said happily.

"Well, either way, you're going to make me do something embarrassing…so dare."

"Excellent." Alice giggled, seeing the future.

"I dare you, to strip down to your underwear, and do a lap dance…for Emmett." Edward said evilly.

Jasper groaned. "You suck, Edward." He said, before taking his shirt and jeans off.

Emmett was freaking out."Hell no! I am not letting him wiggle around on my lap in just his underwear!" He said surely.

All the girls giggled.

"Come on Emmett, you have to. No chickens." Edward said smugly.

Emmett frowned. "This is so not fair." He mumbled sourly.

Jasper crawled onto Emmett's lap and straddled him.

"Jasper…don't you dare." Emmett warned.

Everyone except the two of them was cracking up. Finally, Emmett stood up and knocked Jasper off of him.

"Let's play something else." He suggested.

Jasper nodded quickly along with him, pulling on his jeans.

"How about, I Never?" Alice said happily.

"I'm cool with that." They all agreed.

"Fantastic. I'll go get the shots. Come on, Jasper, help me." She ordered, dancing out of the room with Jasper on her tail.

They all positioned themselves around the dining room table and Alice set up the beers and shots and pretty much every alcohol possible.

"Alright, since Emmett decided on this game, he can go first." Alice said, plopping down in between Bella and Jasper.

"I have never hired a hooker." Emmett said proudly.

Rose smacked his arm and took a drink of her wine, along with Edward.

Bella stared up at Edward warily. "You hired a hooker?" She asked, surprised.

Edward nodded slowly. "Before I met you of course." He assured her.

"Rose, it's your turn, babe." Emmett said.

"I have never…slept with Edward." She said.

Bella blushed and took a sip of her margarita.

"Your turn Bella."Rosalie continued.

"I have never touched myself." She whispered, embarrassed.

Everyone took a drink.

"All of you?" Bella wondered, amazed.

"Who doesn't do it?" Jasper wondered.

"Me." Bella replied quietly. "Edward, it's your turn."

"I have never fantasized about Rosalie." He said confidently.

Rosalie glared. "This game sucks." She mumbled.

Emmett and Jasper both took sips.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked sadly.

"I fantasize about you a thousand times more, darlin'." He promised.

She beamed and kissed him lightly. "This game is getting kind of boring." She complained.

"Oh my god! Can't we just stick with a game for more than two minutes?!" Rose shouted before storming off.

"Rose! Come back!" Emmett yelled after her, then ran after her.

"Oh god." Alice, Edward, and Jasper groaned at the same time.

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"Just wait for it." Edward replied. A few minutes later, there was a huge crash followed by something that sounded like breaking a lamp.

"Wha- oh my god. They're having sex aren't they?" Bella asked warily.

Jasper winced. "Their hormone levels are disgusting." He grunted.

"It's totally turning you on, huh?" Edward wondered.

He nodded. "Very much so." Jasper replied.

Alice giggled and pretty much dragged him away. "Come on Jazzy. It's almost 11:30! We have to do this quickly." She urged.

Bella laughed. "Looks like it's just you and me." She muttered.

Edward nodded. "I guess so." He responded. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"In the dark forest? With all the roots and plants sticking out and out of sight from me?"

He smiled. "Never mind then." He said and chuckled.

"Let's just watch a movie." She suggested.

"We only have a half an hour, Bella."

"Oh."

Edward slid off the couch onto his knee. "Bella…" He stated.

She stared at him, puzzled. "Why are you on the ground?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "Bella Swan, I've known you for a while now, and I believe that we are meant to be together. Will you marry me?" He said romantically.

Bella gasped with tears forming in her eyes. "Yes." She whispered happily.

He smiled and crawled back on to the couch and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." She whispered back. She slid her tongue into his mouth and tangled her hands through his hair. He smiled against her lips and unbuttoned her baby blue shirt. He kissed down her chest.

"Edward…in the living room, really?" Bella asked, amused.

"They won't be coming back down for a while, I promise."

She nodded and pulled his brown sweater over his head. He leaned back down and pressed his lips to hers. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Bella blushed and covered her chest self consciously.

"Very classy, guys." Alice said suddenly. Bella sat up and covered herself with Edward's shirt.

"Edward!" Bella hissed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know she would be coming down that fast!"

Bella grimaced. "You did it that fast?" She asked Alice, amazed.

She nodded proudly. "Actually, I saw Edward proposing, and I had to come down here immediately."

Bella grinned and kissed Edward's cheek.

"And, I came down to slap him for not having a ring." Alice added.

"I don't care. You know I don't like money being spent on me."

Alice frowned. "Emmett! Rose! Get down here!" She shouted.

A few minutes later, they trotted into the living room, their hair disheveled.

"What do you want?" Emmett wondered.

"It's 11:57. Three minutes till the new year!" Alice shrieked.

Rosalie smiled. "That was the perfect way to spend New Year's Eve." She gushed to Emmett, kissing his chest.

"Touché." Emmett agreed. Alice turned to Jasper and kissed him.

"I love you, Jazzy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Alice." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Edward smiled. "Happy New Years, soon to be Mrs. Cullen." He muttered romantically.

Bella giggled and curled up next to him. "Happy New Years. "


End file.
